Halloween:  My favorite night of the year
by Danni1989
Summary: Nathan had always hated Halloween, but this year Haley shows him that sometimes it can be a lot of fun.


Nathan was starting to get worried. It was Halloween, and Haley his girlfriend of a year was supposed to be here by now. Haley was never late. Nathan had never liked Halloween. Probably because his father would never let him go trick or treating because candy would weaken him. Dan had told him that even as a child. Haley was supposed to come over to hand out candy since he hated the day so much. Nathan sat there watching TV while waiting for Haley. Many different scenarios passed through his mind, each one more ridiculous than the one before. He knew he was being ridiculous, but couldn't help being nervous. Haley was never late, rarely on time, always early.

Haley smiled, glancing at herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw and knew that Nathan would too. She knew he was probably freaking out right about now because she was late, but didn't care. She was going to make Halloween his new favorite holiday tonight. Glancing at herself once more, she grabbed her accessories and her long trench coat and walked out to her car Once in the car she drove to Nathan's house. The streets were almost empty, so she got from her apartment to Nathan's house in under ten minutes. Once she parked, she put her accessories on and tightened her coat around her so his neighbours wouldn't see her costume, She went to his door and rang the doorbell, even though she had a key.

Nathan was sitting in his living room when he heard the doorbell ring By now he was angry, she hadn't called, or texted or anything And now she abandoned him with all the trick or treaters, to say the least Nathan wasn't in a good mood He opened the door expecting to see some little kid dressed as a ghost or something but was greeted with Haley wearing a trench coat, a halo and a pair of angel wings.

"Trick or treat" she said coyly.

"Your late." he said bluntly angrier now that he knew she was okay.

"I know. But I look hot enough to get away with it right." she said smirking.

She closed the door behind her and put the boxes of candy on the table beside the door, then followed Nathan into the living room. She could tell he was getting ready to let it all out, all his worries and anger with her being late and not bothering to let him know She stood by the wall and watched him.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? Where were you anyway? You couldn't have called or anything. How was I supposed to know that you were okay if I didn't know where you were What if something had happened to you. How do you think I would have felt, You know I hate Halloween, yet you…" he trailed off when he seen Haley.

Haley had decided that she needed to stop his meltdown about where she was. Granted that maybe he was right and she should have called and told him she'd be late, but what was the fun in that Haley undid the tie on her coat and started undoing the buttons. When he turned around to look at her she was standing there in her pure white negligee, angel wings, halo, and white stripper heels. The look on Nathan's face was priceless. She had never been so daring before in their relationship. But here she was standing in front of him wearing very little and it had been her idea.

"Oh my God." he muttered unable to say anything else. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry baby. But I wanted to surprise you, and if you knew when I was coming then it wouldn't be a surprise. You like?" she asked suggestively.

"I like" he said back his eyes going a few shades darker thinking of what he wanted to do to her. Before he could capitalize on his ideas the doorbell rang.

"Damn kids." Nathan muttered when Haley pulled away and went to one of her bags and pulled out a more demure angel costume and slipped it over her head. Nathan sighed and plopped down on the couch dramatically. Haley smiled over at him and opened the front door to a group of kids.

"Trick or treat!" they yelled. Haley reached into the boxes of chocolate bars and gave each kid two. They all yelled thank you then ran down the sidewalk. Haley smiled and closed the door before walking back to where Nathan was seated.

"Now that you have seen what could be in store for you tonight if you behave, you have to embrace the tradition of Halloween and hand out candy with me. Or you wont be getting any of this." she said trailing a finger up her thigh where the dress rode up when she sat down.

"You are evil." he said scowling.

"No I'm not, I'm an angel." she said laughing at his expression.

"An angel wouldn't tease her boyfriend like this." he muttered before turning towards the TV. Haley giggled at him pouting until the doorbell rang. Haley sent Nathan to get the door and she watched as he handed out candy with a smile on his ridiculously handsome face.

"Was that better?" he asked.

"Much." she replied kissing him softly.

"That was also very rude. You cant just leave me wanting more." he pouted.

"Behave. I'll make your night better tonight." she promised tracing her finger down his thigh. He shivered at her touch which spurred her on. She slid her hand inside his shorts and started pumping his cock.

"Haley oh my God. Please baby don't stop." he moaned. At that moment the doorbell rang again with the next group of kids. Haley pulled her hands from his pants and gestured for him to go get the door.

"What about this?" he asked pointing to the very obvious erection he sported.

"I don't know. Hide behind the door." she told him trying not to laugh.

"You really are evil." he said scowling. He got up and walked over to the door careful to hide his lower half behind the door when he opened it. He put a couple chocolate bars in each bag and closed the door before running back to the couch.

"When will it end?" he begged.

"Soon. In another hour or so we can shut off the light outside and have our own little Halloween party." she said.

"I like the sound of that." he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"I thought you might." she said when she pulled away. Within the next hour the kids started dwindling down. Nathan watched the clock eagerly. When 8 came around he got up and turned off the light outside so kids would stop coming then pulled Haley up off the couch to take her to the bedroom.

"No, I don't want to go there. I am perfectly comfortable where I am." she said smiling naughtily.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want you to sit down and let me take the lead." she told him pushing him into the couch. She stood in front of him just out of reach, and started undoing the zipper of her demure angel costume. Nathan already knew what was underneath as she had used it to tease him earlier on that evening. He watched as she stepped out of the draped white dress and stood before him only in her other angel outfit.

"I like that one so much more" he said huskily.

"So do I" she said. She walked over to him and started pulling on his T shirt.

"I am not the only one undressing here tonight, you have to take part too." she said. He helped her remove his shirt and she looked appreciatively at his sculpted chest. She then went down to her knees and started yanking on his shorts. He lifted his hips off the couch and let her pull them off of him. Seemingly satisfied she stood up in front of him again.

"No what?" he asked eagerly.

"Just wait and see." she said before sitting down on his lap. She could feel his erection poking at her center through his boxers. She fastened her lips to his and slid her tongue along the seam of his lips. He immediately opened them to her. She broke the kiss when the need for air became to strong to ignore.

"I need you Hales." he said breathlessly.

"I need you too, just be patient." she said back to him. She took his hand and traced it up her thighs and under her negligee. She wasn't wearing any panties on under it and he could feel how wet she was already. She shivered as he rubbed his fingers against her dripping wet folds and knew she couldn't take much more. She raised her arms above her head in a signal for him to remove her negligee. He was more happy to oblige and he slid the offending garment off her body. She gently rose off of him and pulled his boxers off and tossed them on the floor somewhere in the room. She looked appreciatively at his cock jutting outwards and as always was surprised that something so big could fit so comfortably inside of her. She returned to his lap and his arms wrapped around her. His hands trailed down her body and grazed her sensitive breasts and trailed down to finger the little charm dangling from her navel.

He kissed her passionately and felt her melt into him. When they broke the kiss Haley could see the want and need in his eyes.

"I need you now." she said. Nathan nodded his agreement and she lifted herself off him and slid herself back down impaling herself on his cock. She took him in inch by glorious inch. She stayed still hoping to savour the sensation of being joined so intimately. Nathan put his hands on her hips to help her find her rhythm when she started moving. Haley started lifting herself up and slamming back down and could already feel herself moving closer to the proverbial edge. Nathan moved his hands to her breasts and started kneading. She couldn't believe the delicious sensations coursing through her body. The combination of him filling her so completely and his hands on her breasts sent her over the edge embarrassingly quickly. Nathan followed closely behind as he spilled himself inside of her. They sat like that for a couple minutes until Haley squeezed her feminine muscles around his cock which got him aroused all over again. She climbed off his lap which made him groan.

"Ready for round 2?" she asked. Nathan nodded before pulling her down on the couch beside him. He turned them over until she was flat on her back on the couch and he was resting on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slipped his fully tumescent cock inside of her.

"Oh baby you feel so good." she said as he filled her to the hilt. He held still for a moment until Haley clenching her muscles around his cock made him start moving. He started thrusting in and out of her slowly trying to savour their lovemaking as long as he could. Haley didn't seem to mind his plan, until out of the blue she tried to flip them over which caused them to roll off the couch.

"ow." Haley said once they were on the floor.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so eager to take control. It's my turn." he said with a glint in his eye.

He rolled them back over so he was on top again and went back to plunging in and out of her. He watched in pure ecstasy as her eyes rolled back and her mouth made a perfect O.

"Harder. Faster." she told him huskily which if possible turned him on even more.

He obliged and started jack hammering his hips into hers. The moans emanating from her now made it clear to Nathan that she was more than satisfied. He could feel her feminine muscles clench around him which spurred him closer to the edge.

"Fuck Haley. You gotta stop doing that or else I'm not going to last much longer." he told her huskily.

She giggled until he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her.

"Oh my God Nathan" she moaned. He reached down between their bodies and started feverishly rubbing her clit. The combination of him thrusting inside of her, rubbing her clit and biting down on one of her nipples sent her over the edge. She let out a loud moan that there was a possibility of the neighbours hearing and fireworks flashed behind her eyes. Nathan's name left her lips along with a plethora of naughty words intending on sending Nathan over the edge. She started rhythmically clenching her muscles around him which sent Nathan soaring over the edge. He collapsed down on top of her with the intensity of his orgasm.

"So do you enjoy Halloween yet?" Haley asked when she regained the ability to speak.

"Halloween is officially my favorite day of the year." he said quietly before kissing her softly.


End file.
